Rosa Negra
by Bottan Nelli
Summary: Detras de los mas inocentes actos se encuentras los mas oscuros y tormentosos secretos; que hieren de forma terrible igual que las espinas de una rosa."Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".


"Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".

Vampire Knight y todos sus personaje pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, yo solo poseo la trama de este fic.

Capítulo 1

Las llamas consumían lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar, los cuerpos sin vidas de sus padres se volvían cenizas. Shizu se había ido con ella aquella vampiresa que había matado a sus padres y destruido su mundo.

Su mundo se había teñido de rojo, no le quedaba nada; si moría a hora a quien le importaría un vampiro sangre pura lo había mordido se convertiría en uno de ellos tal como Shizuka le había dicho antes de abandonarlo entre las llamas y el rojo carmín.

Miro al cielo nocturno. La luna se alzaba orgullosa y hermosa derramando su luz sobre la oscuridad de la noche.

Sus iris amatistas no despegaban la vista de la inalcanzable luna en una súplica desesperada.

Buscando consuelo.

Pero estaba solo, no había nadie que le necesitara, no tenía una razón para seguir existiendo.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Kuran Kaname miraba por el cristal del auto, aunque su vista parecía mirar el paisaje, su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, pensaba en Yuuki, los padres de esta, en Rido y en el verdadero hermano de Yuuki.

Sus ojos desviaron la vista del paisaje boscoso, la luna se alzaba sobre el firmamento, tan bella y resplandeciente como siempre, pero sobre todo tan solitaria, su soledad le provocaba empatía. Entonces la recordó tan bella como siempre, Yuuki se le parecía mucho no solo en su apariencia sino también en su forma de ser tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que la quería tan desesperadamente, ella seria suya una vez despertara su sangre vampírica, por ahora podía esperar.

Se encargaría de darle a Yuuki la felicidad que nunca pudo darle a ella, haría lo que fuera por nunca verla triste.

El viento soplo y una pequeña brisa atravesó por la ventana del coche trayendo consigo el tierno aroma de la sangre inocente, el aroma era dulce como el azúcar y el anís, suave, delicado, lleno de risas pasadas, lágrimas y desesperanza.

-Detén el auto, Takuma- Dijo Kuran Kaname, antes de que el auto se detuviera y se internara en el bosque.

Siguió el dulce olor de la sangre hacia las ruinas de una casa en llamas, podía sentir el dolor y la pena que emanaban de ese lugar.

Frente a la casa, una pequeña figura observaba la luna, tal como él hace poco, era un niño de unos 12 años, su piel y cabellos eran completamente blancos, vestía una piyama manchada de sangre en la parte del hombro y cuello.

-Vampiro- Susurro el niño notan su presencia y posando sus ojos en él. -Por favor, mátame - Dijo el niño mirándolo con ese par de amatistas, sorprendiendo a Kaname pero sin que este lo demostrara.

-¿Por qué quieres morir?, por lo general los humanos se aferran a la vida con una determinación apasionada- Dijo Kaname acercándose a él.

-Mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano todos están muertos y yo ya no soy yo.-

-¿Si no eres tu entonces quién eres?- Pregunto Kaname adivinando la respuesta.

-Nivel E, una criatura enloquecida por la sangre- Dijo sin despegar sus orbes amatistas de Kuran -Mi vida ya no tiene propósito, no soy necesario-

-Yo soy Kuran Kaname, soy un vampiro sangre pura, yo puedo evitar que caigas al nivel E y darte un propósito, niño cazador de vampiros- Dijo ofreciéndole la mano al niño invitándolo a acompañarlo.

El niño lo miraba con curiosidad, la seguridad brillo en sus ojos.

-Si acepto, te perteneceré, verdad?- Pregunto el niño. -Significa que cuidaras de mí y no dejaras que me rompa- Dijo el chiquillo refiriendo se a él mismo como una posesión.

-Si- Dijo limitándose a contestar, observando a la atormentada criatura que no dejaba de verlo.

-Mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero y ahora soy tu responsabilidad- Dijo Zero.

Kaname dio una leve sonrisa antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo de regreso al auto, Zero se aferraba a él y escondía el rostro en su pecho.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

-Kaname-sama- Era la voz sorprendida de Takuma, su señor traía un niño ensangrentado entre sus brazos. Mantenía la puerta abierta para que Kuran pasara.

-Él es Kiryuu Zero, vamos a llevarlo a la academia Cross- Dijo Kaname mientras entraba al auto con el niño aferrados a él.

-Sí, Kaname-sama- Dijo Takuma poniéndose al volante rumbo a la academia.

En la parte de atrás Kuran revisaba la herida del menor. Tomo un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarlo dejando solo las heridas de colmillos por donde todavía brotaba sangre, se acercó y empezó a lamer las heridas para cerrarlas, el sabor de esa sangre era aún mejor que su aroma, no pudo evitar morderlo y beber un poco de esa sangre; Zero se revolvió un poco.

-Tranquilízate, está bien- Dijo Kaname mientras se separaba del cuello de Zero y mostraba sus ojos escarlata al niño, el primer instinto de Zero fue alejarse de él, pero Kaname lo acerco a su cuello.

-Bebe, debes alimentarte- Dijo Kuran con los cabellos plateados rozando su mejilla -Dije que evitaría que calleras al nivel E; además, yo siempre cuido mis cosas- Zero con un poco de reticencia se acercó al cuello de Kuran y clavo sus aun pequeños colmillos, el sabor era indescriptible, jamás había probado algo que tuviera un sabor tan delicioso como aquel, aferrando las manos a los hombros de Kaname, bebió con ansias.

-Eso es pequeño, bebe todo lo que necesites- Dijo Kuran pasando una mano por la espalda de Zero y clavo ligeramente los colmillos en el blanco cuello, bebiendo un poco más de aquella sangre, mientras sentía al niño alimentarse de él; cuando al fin el chico se separó de Kaname, este limpio las manchas de su boca con el pañuelo.

-A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Zero que seguía sentado en las piernas de Kuran.

-A la academia Cross, Kaiden Cross es un viejo amigo mío y un ex-cazador, él se encargara de ti- Dijo Kuran, Zero lo miro molesto. -Qué pasa?-

-Me vas a dejar solo- Dijo Zero a lo que el vampiro sonrió.

-Aun eres muy joven, te falta crecer un poco más- Dijo Kuran tratando de explicarle a Zero -No estás listo para nuestro mundo, Zero-

Zero volteo a verlo a los ojos, era la primera vez que Kaname lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Sí, Kaname- Dijo Zero sonriéndole a Kuran.

En la parte de adelante un sorprendidoTakuma se mantenía en silencio, jamás se imaginó que Kuran fuera capaz de algo así. Las repercusiones de lo ocurrido esta noche podrían ser nefastas pero él no diría nada, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso y esperaría a ver que planeaba Kuran-sama.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Zero llevaba ya un mes con Cross y su hija Yuuki, se había adaptado bien, aun no superaba lo de aquella noche y dudaba que lo superara algún día.

Ese día Yuuki se había levantado más entusiasta de lo normal, corría para todos lados buscando y acomodando quien sabe que, sinceramente empezaba a irritarlo.

-Qué te pasa? estas más imperativa de lo normal- Le pregunto indiferente.

-Zero, hoy viene...-Decía Yuuki emocionada pero no pudo terminar debido al sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

-Un momento, por favor- Era la voz del director Cross que se dirigía a la puerta, pero el huracán Yuuki se le adelanto.

-Quien es Director?- Pregunto Zero.

-Es el presidente del dormitorio de la luna- Dijo Cross, Zero sabía lo que significaban esas palabras.

Vampiro

Frunciendo el ceño se preparó para conocer al invitado, solo confiaba en un vampiro.

Yuuki apareció arrastrando a una figura alta, cuando finalmente entro al salón, Zero reconoció al invitado.

-Este es Zero, Kaname-senpai- Dijo la animada Yuuki a Kaname.

-Kaname- Susurro un sorprendido Zero.

-Kaname-senpai o Kuran-san- Lo corrigió Cross, a lo que Zero le frunció el ceño.

-Así que este es el Kiryuu Zero del que tanto me has hablado Yuuki- Dijo Kuran sonriendo, Zero se dio cuenta esa sonrisa era para Yuuki y nadie más.

Intento acercarse a Kaname pero este le dio una fría mirada que solo el noto.

-Vamos Yuuki, recuerdas que prometí llevarte a comer helado en mi visita anterior- Dijo el pura sangre a Yuuki -Si no le molesta claro, Cross-san- Dándole a Cross una mirada de que no podía reusarse.

-Claro que no, valla, vallan- Dijo Cross un tanto incómodo.

-Puede venir Zero, Kaname-senpai- Pregunto Yuuki.

-Si él quiere- Dijo Kuran.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo Zero saliendo del salón.

Se mantuvo sereno todo el camino hasta su habitación, donde lagrimas silenciosas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Kaname- Susurro -Lo prometiste- Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, otra vez estaba solo, no tenía propósito.

Miro hacia la ventana y se percató de una nota abandonada en el mueble junto a la lámpara.

Tomo la nota.

_No he olvidado mi promesa_

_Cuidare de ti, Zero._

Solo eso, pero le devolvió la paz al alma atormentada de Zero.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento esperen el siguiente, pronto.


End file.
